


Unexpected Homecoming

by lasairfhiona



Category: CSI: Miami, Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 00:12:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7991467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SHARPIESGAL gave me the bunny of H/Trip and Shower sex so this is for her...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sharpiesgal (TigerLily)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/gifts).



He was tired, dirty, and covered in grease and oil spots. The smell of diesel and gasoline clung to him. Parking his jeep, he didn't bother going through the house, instead he walked around the back to the outdoor shower. Even if Horatio wasn't home and wouldn't be for a few more days at the earliest, he didn't want to stink up the house with his clothes. 

Dropping his keys and wallet on the bench outside the shower, he stripped out of his clothes leaving them in a pile he could pick up laterals throw in the wash. Stepping into the shower, he adjusted the water to an almost scalding temperature and let it run down over his body, soothing his tired, sore muscles. When he felt the tension start to ease, he grabbed the coconut scented body scrub and began to rub it over his body, removing the dirt and grime from the day and oil that speckled his arms and neck from the oil line that sprayed him. As he scrubbed his body he thought about his lover and how much he missed Horatio when he was in Miami working a case. He didn't begrudge Horatio coming out of retirement to work selected cases, but he sure missed him when he was gone. 

Reaching down, he slowly stroked his cock. Enjoying the slide over his skin as he slowly got hard. But even as enjoyable as it was he missed his lover. 

“So this is what you do when I'm gone.”

Turning, with his hand still on his cock, he saw Horatio standing behind him, still wearing his dress pants but with his shirt untucked and no evidence of his suit coat. “Only when I'm missing you,” he answered as he stroked up and down a couple more times. “You could always join me,” he suggested.

“I'm not sure I want to, I'm kind of enjoying the show.”

Trip growled. “Get your ass in here before I ruin your suit by pulling you in.”

“Miss me that much did you?”

“Bastard,” he grumbled slowly sliding his hand over the tip, allowing himself a quiet moan. “What do you think?”

“I think maybe I should go away more often if this is what I get to come home to.”

“Asshole,” he muttered as he watched Horatio slowly unbutton his shirt and remove it. Finally seeing that the untucked shirt hide the red head’s own erection. “Must have been missing me too judging by the tent in your pants.”

“Always.”

Trip leaned back against the shower wall and watched as Horatio continued to frustratingly slowly strip out of his clothes and fold them nicely on the bench before joining him under the hot water. “I missed you,” he repeated as he pulled Horatio into his arms for a long deep kiss. 

“Missed you too.”

Trip reached for the body scrub and poured a some into his hand. “Let me,” he asked as he put his hands to Horatio’s chest and began to lather the soap across it, making sure the brush over his lover’s sensitive nipples as he went. He added more soap as he went making sure to touch every bit of Horatio’s body before turning the red head around and repeating his careful washing down his back. Occasionally dipping between his butt cheeks to tease before moving down Horatio’s legs. He smiled every time he pulled a small moan from the red head and marveled at the fact Horatio was maintaining such control. Normally he'd have been flipped around and fucked hard by now. It wasn't often that Horatio gave up complete control like this and he wondered how long it would last. Not long if he pushed a few well known and well used buttons. As much as he loved to take Horatio and often did, today he wanted to be the one taken and owned. He wanted the feel of Horatio sliding into him and working his body. 

When he stood up from washing Horatio’s legs, he was taken immediately into his arms and kissed slowly and deeply.

“I need you.”

“I'm yours, take me,” Trip answered.

“Turn around, hands on the wall.”

Trip did as instructed. This was the masterful Horatio he loved to be taken by.

He wasn't surprised to feel Horatio’s hands on his body, rubbing down his back and parting his butt cheeks. Horatio’s hands disappeared and he heard the hiss of the shaving cream being dispensed. He felt the cool touch of Horatio’s fingers and the tingle of the shaving cream as Horatio slide a finger into him. 

He pressed back into the fingers as they worked him open. The shaving cream easing the way and leaving a tingle that excited him as much as Horatio playing with his body. This is what he wanted, what he needed. He whimpered as he felt Horatio remove his fingers and the whimper turned to a moan as he felt the blunt head of Horatio’s cock press in. Strong arms wrapped around him and held his hips, as Horatio pressed fully in. Slowly and gently Horatio moved in him pulling every bit of pleasure from him and when he felt he would come apart at the seams, he felt Horatio take his cock and awkwardly stroke it as he pumped into him. Each stroke and movement pulled moans of pleasure from him until he couldn't form a conversant thought. It was then that Horatio pushed harder and took him over the edge. As he rode out his climax, he felt teeth bite into his shoulder and knew Horatio had come as well. 

When Horatio slipped from his body, he turned in the red head’s arms and they stood together murmuring words of love to one another. 

“We should get out before we turn to prunes.”

"Probably," he agreed, nodding against Horatio’s shoulder. “But I don't want to move.”

“Me either. But we should.”

“Bed?” Trip suggested.

“Bed.”

Reluctantly they parted and turned the water off. Grabbing the towels they always kept hanging near the shower, he wrapped them around their waists and headed inside only pausing to grab their clothing. Stopping by the washer, Trip dropped his dirty clothes in the laundry and followed Horatio into the bedroom. 

The bed was messy and unmade, which made their climbing in easier. Pulling Horatio close to him, he pulled the sheet over their damp bodies and got comfortable. 

“I thought you weren't going to be home for a few more days,” he finally commented.

“Case ended early and Calleigh gave me a ride home. She wanted to use the rental to decompress for a while.”

“The rental we never rent out to anyone but our friends,” Trip said with a laugh. 

"Yeah, that one." 

“We should invite her over for dinner.”

“We will. In a couple of days. I want to get reacquainted with you. This case kept me away from you and our home for too long.”

“I agree,” Trip said as he pulled Horatio closer. 

Even more then making love with Horatio, this is what he missed; being curled together talking about their day and their friends, their lives. As much as he wanted Horatio to retire completely, he would never ask him to, being a cop was in his blood as much as being an engineer was in his


End file.
